Compreensão
by Miss Just
Summary: ."Eu não entendo porque voltaste." - Projecto Shinobi - Shounen-ai


**Projecto Shinobi – Fic 4**  
**Tipo:** Ficlet  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance  
**Classificação:** Shounen-ai  
**Personagens/Casais:** Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

**Avisos**

Esta fic contém **cenas shounen-ai, **ou seja, leve **relação homemxhomem**.

A todos o que isto desagradar, o **x **no canto superior do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.

_Aos restantes, boa leitura ^^

* * *

_

**Compreensão**

A água é o único elemento que intensifica os sentidos ao máximo. Desperta-os, revolta-os, faz o corpo sentir coisas que nunca antes foram sentidas, faz o ser acreditar em emoções ampliadas por mil, faz a alma sentir-se repleta de sensações únicas.

Talvez por isso Naruto sentia que tudo o que estivera preso no seu peito por anos estava prestes a rebentar. A água do rio cobria-lhe até metade do tronco, a chuva encarregava-se de molhar tudo o resto. Os trovões altos enchiam os céus negros, cortando as nuvens cheias e espalhando o estrondo por largos quilómetros. O loiro engoliu em seco, a kunai perfeitamente segura na sua mão, o coração a um ritmo elevado, os olhos atentos a qualquer movimento que o rodeasse.

Olhou em volta, tentando perceber o quão seguro era colocar-se em pé sobre o espelho do rio. Assim o fez e logo sentiu um ataque na sua direcção. Conseguiu evitá-lo por pouco e não teve tempo de contra-atacar. Quando estava a desviar-se do segundo ataque, um punho acertou-lhe em cheio no rosto, fazendo-o cambalear dois passos atrás.

"Estás absurdamente distraído" a voz de Sasuke fê-lo olhá-lo de lado. O Uchiha encarava-o como se estivesse a perder tempo ali. "Assim nem vale a pena _treinar_."

"Eu estou... com a cabeça noutro sítio-ttebayo" Naruto cofessou, já cansado. A mente divagava por lugares estranhos e não habituais, toda a água que o rodeava parecia tornar impossível de se concentrar no treino.

Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, a respiração acelerada e a pressão imensa a inundar-lhe mais e mais o peito. O leve frio no estômago não estava a ajudar em nada e a chuva parecia não querer parar de cair. Pelo canto dos olhos, viu Sasuke virar-lhe as costas e começar a andar lentamente até à margem. Naruto sabia que o moreno não ia continuar com aquele treino se ele não estava em condições de ser um abversário à altura. Mas vê-lo afastar-se doeu de forma que o loiro não pensava ser possível.

"Sasuke" chamou, baixo, vendo o outro parar ainda a meio do rio e olhá-lo por cima do ombro, numa pergunta muda. "Eu... não entendo."

O Uchiha voltou-se de novo para ele, sem nada dizer, apenas os olhos negros fixos nos azuis, avisando-o que o estava a ouvir, que esperava que ele continuasse a falar. Naruto respirou fundo e levantou o rosto do seu reflexo tremido na água.

"Eu não entendo porque voltaste-ttebayo" disse, a voz com um leve tom de nervosismo, os pensamentos a correrem-lhe pela mente, a vasta pressão no peito a aumentar a cada novo segundo. "Eu sei os motivos e explicações que deste à baa-chan, eu sei o que lhes disseste a _eles_" fez uma pequena pausa, vendo que a expressão do rosto do amigo não se alterava. "Mas também sei que não é a verdade. Eu sinto isso. E é algo que eu não consigo entender, mesmo quando trocamos golpes e lêmos os nossos corações1. Eu não consigo ver, não consigo compreender..."

Desviou o olhar para o lado, não vendo que a expressão de Sasuke não se alterava em nada. Cerrou os punhos, sentindo-se levemente idiota por ter dito que o dissera. Podia ser apenas impressão dele e, mesmo que não fosse, o que ele tinha a ver com o assunto? Ele cumprira a promessa feita a Sakura e trouxera o moreno de volta. Isso devia bastar. Ele não deveria precisar de saber motivos, verdadeiros ou falsos. Então, porque o seu peito doía de toda a vez que ele pensava no assunto? Porque o seu estômago se revirava sempre que a silhueta do amigo surgia em frente aos seus olhos?

Engoliu em seco ao perceber que Sasuke se aproximava. Passos lentos e exactos, fazendo a água oscilar mais do que com a chuva que ainda caía sobre ambos. Viu-o perto de si, um arrepiu correu-lhe o corpo e Naruto finalmente voltou a levantar o olhar, encontrando o de Sasuke. Não via nada naquelas íris negras, não conseguia compreender nada pela expressão incrivelmente neutra do outro, era como se uma barreira poderosa o impedisse de ver, por mais que ele forçasse para a quebrar.

As gotas de chuva continuavam a cair sobre eles, molhando os seus cabelos, escorrendo pelas suas peles, ligando-os através do elemento que não pertencia a nenhum dos dois2. O ruído dos trovôes ecoava nos céus, abafado apenas pela chuva intensa que também escondia o som das suas respirações.

Naruto esperava uma resposta, qualquer resposta que ele sabia que Sasuke estava prestes a dar-lhe. O Uchiha não se daria ao trabalho de se aproximar dele se não fosse para lhe responder. Mas as íris negras continuavam escuras demais para serem lidas. E Naruto continuava sem conseguir compreender os motivos escondidos por detrás daquela barreira. A pressão no peito era demasiada e o olhar de Sasuke contra o seu apenas fazia uma sensação de ardor aparecer no seu estômago. Sentia-se como uma criança pequena a ser confrontada por algo e percebeu que corava levemente. Voltou a desviar o olhar para a águra debaixo dos seus pés.

Estava perdido em emoções, dúvidas e perguntas insconscientes quando ouviu o suspiro baixo de Sasuke. Arregalou os olhos ao sentir a mão do amigo sobre o seu rosto, obrigando-o a levantar a cabeça, olhando-o mais uma vez nos olhos.

E subitamente já não havia barreira, já não havia escuridão nos olhos negros, já não havia uma máscara de imparcialidade sobre a expressão do seu rosto. Apenas havia respostas, havia motivos, havia um leve sorriso e havia compreensão. O coração de Naruto falhou uma batida quando a respiração de Sasuke se misturou lentamente com a sua. Um arrepio correu-lhe o corpo ao sentir a textura dos lábios dele sobre os seus, o calor daquele toque, a intensidade escondida na água daquele beijo. Simples, calmo, portador das emoções mais profundas da sua alma.

Sasuke afastou-se, retirando a mão do rosto de Naruto, o sorriso ainda presente, os olhos mais translúcidos que a água que os suportava. Nada disse e não era necessário. Ele sabia que Naruto finalmente compreendia. Virou costas e afastou-se, deixando o loiro entregue a uma mente sem interrogações, a um espírito sem dores, de peito livre e repleto de emoções.

O loiro olhou o céu, sorrindo à chuva que lhe intensificava o momento. Sim, finalmente, ele compreendia.

* * *

**N.A.:** Fic escrita para o Projecto Shinobi – secção Naruto - do fórum MM (link disponível no meu perfil). Item: _água_.  
O plot surgiu-me depois de uma palestra sobre design de imagem em que o orador afirmou que a água era o elemento que ampliava os nossos sentidos ao máximo. Achei a afirmação bastante digna e obriguei-me a escrever com ela.  
A fic passa-se numa realidade alternativa pós 4ª guerra. E, por muito que eu gostasse que isto se tornasse canon, eu realmente não vejo o Sasuke a regressar a Konoha.

_Quando trocamos __golpes__ e lêmos os nossos corações__1_– Naruto, cap. 486_  
Ligando-os através do elemento que não pertencia a nenhum dos dois__2_ – isto tem conecção com o "Natural type" de cada um deles. Sasuke é Fogo e Raio, Naruto é Vento. Nenhum dos dois possui Água.

**Reviews deixa a autora muito feliz e fá-la escrever mais coisinhas bonitas ;D**

_Just_


End file.
